hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Sleepless Hollow Walkthrough
Introduction Sleepless Hollow is a game that has some freedom to how you tackle it, so this walkthrough will be a general walkthrough of how complete this game. It is important to know that the game does not hold your hand on progressing through, so don't expect any fancy "Here's where you go next!" signs. You are required to collect all six hammers and all 100 brains in order to complete the game. Note that enemies will drop both Green and Blue orbs that will hover in one direction. Green ones will restore health by a little, and blue ones restore your power meter. You will not be able to use any powers at this time, since you do not own any special hammers. Sleepless Hollow attempts to blend the gameplay of Loonyland & Dr Lunatic. It takes the level progression and item discovery of Loonyland and combines it with Dr. Lunatic gameplay mechanics. However, Sleepless Hollow's progression is relatively janky and difficult to manage, especially in early gameplay. Candles are very useful in this game, but are completely optional. To find all their locations, consult this guide. The most useful power-ups to get are the solar collector and medkit, as these both will generate energy and HP, respectively. The bionic arm is also useful since it allows you to hit enemies from farther away. For really extra things like goals, see their own guide here. Note from Previous Walkthrough Editor: The reason i decided to do this walkthrough is also as a public resource to allow players to at least finish everything storywise in this adventure for reference, since Jamul never ever updated his website's FAQ about Sleepless Hollow. At least to get your basic money's paid worth. (Not to mention the very possibility of wasted money just because of the difficulty of this puzzle filled game, I almost wanted to demand a refund myself when Jamul gave me his rather unprofessional response to my plea for help when his forums were down. I am lucky that i have experience with SWC mechanics to figure it out myself, but not everyone might be as resourceful.) Note from Current Walkthrough Editor: Now that this game is free, you've basically won bragging rights if you bought it early (to support the devs!). Otherwise, feel free to enjoy the game in every possible way! Walkthrough You first start off at Back Roads, where Bouapha's You-Go has broken down. As you move past the Sleepless Hollow sign, move through the trees at the opening here and walk through to get this candle here. Then move forward to grab your first Brain and Journal Entry 1. Then move forward to Sleepless Hollow (Of course, this is the name of the entire game and map you're playing, but think of this as the main crossroads). You are unarmed with lots of hostile Froggies chasing you, so you have to run from them for now. Go towards the top left corner of the forest to get your 1st Hammer and a Brain here. Now that you can beat up monsters (albeit, because of your low firepower and level, don't try to pick fights with many/tougher enemies yet), go towards the east to get Journal Entry 2 here. Go into the Sleepless Inn, grab the Brain and Journal Entry 3 here, mash Boneheads Then go upstairs, grab the Blue Key here. The registration book in the Sleepless Inn allows you to summon a non-boss monster. Simply write in the ledger, (letter for letter, NOT case sensitive) the name of a monster you desire to spawn them in the inn. Keep in mind that you can summon the same monster over and over again to have multiple in the same room. Just try not to go overboard. For new or inexperienced players, Rolling Stone or Boneheads are easy XP. Keep in mind Rolling Stones will ohko you if you touch them. and will explode into several rocks once defeated. An easy way to grind XP from them is to stand in the hallway with the stairway to the 2nd floor and throw hammers from there. For experienced players, the following enemies are recommended to grind XP: Big Head Todd, Big Head Rod, Big Head Maude, Happy Stick Tree Note from Previous Walkthrough Editor: I recommend around Level 11 before proceeding to this next part of the game. Otherwise, if you want to keep dying and slow grinding through the game, suit yourself. Next, head onwards to the Ghastly Graveyard. If you are at a high level by now, you will be able to smoothly progress through this main area without much trouble. Pick up Journal Entry 5 here, then go into the Tomb of Flames. As four of the six tombs are inaccessible at this time, you have no choice but to enter one of two as soon as possible. The Flamebringer is the quickest and easiest one to be obtained in the Tomb of Flames. Once you have the Flamebringer, go down to Sleepless Hollow and then go west to Sleepy Woods. At the bottom of the east area, you will come across a dark area with a green key. Light the Lazybones on fire while throwing hammers at it, get through the watery maze, and grab the green key. The entire room will become lit once the key is obtained. The next tomb that is accessible to us is the Tomb of Mirrors. Once you have the Lightreaver from theTomb of Mirrors, head over to Brayka Lake. Head over to the turret blocking access to the Red Key and break the turret with the Lightreaver's ability. The Tomb of Sparks is the next tomb you'll want to go to, since this will allow immediate access to the Electroreel. Note from Previous Walkthrough Editor: I understand the Electroreel is an optional thing at best, but because one of the promotional images showed it prominantly as a new feature, it is a huge shame the way to obtain and use it is totally unclear. Also,it's best you know of the other half of Brayka Lake this way instead that from the other entrance.) Once you have the Sparkthrower, go to Brayka Lake. Take the Raft that's near the Toad Hole in the center and use the Sparkthrower to hit all 3 switches here to clear the rock so that the Raft can go to the other side of the lake. Once on the other side, go towards the top left to find yourself at the Ghastly Graveyard, only near the Tomb of Bones, flip the switch to unlock the shortcut, then go back to Brayka Lake the way you came. then ride the raft back to the first half of the island. Now, go back to lower Brakya Lake and take the hidden raft here. Ride the raft all the way to Zombie Island (Not the official name). Keep in mind you can only travel in one direction on the raft, so switch between going up, right, down, and left. These are one tile sensitive, so be careful not to fall into the lake! Then, at Zombie island, take the raft here sideways. Then obtain the Electroreel here. Go back to Ghastly Graveyard and complete the Tomb of Darkness. Now that you have the Planetsmasher, go to Sleepy Woods and go to the Northeast exit to the Tomb of Din. You are required to go to the Dumb Side to unlock the Tomb of Din. Bouapha will make a comment about the Tomb of Din's appearance. Go flip the switch near the door to open the gates. Go inside and complete the Tomb of Din. Once you obtain the Earsplitter, go to the final tomb and collect the final hammer. Now that you have all six hammers, and hopefully 94 brains, enter The UnderHollow at the entrance at the Northwest Sleepy Woods. First, use the Bonecrusher and get FunnyBone to flip the switch here to unlock the gate. Then, use the Sparkthrower at the top right to activate the 3 Lamps to create a bridge to the next area. Cross the bridge over the mud, then use the Sparkthrower, defeat the monsters here. Use the Flamebringer to light the area and then equip the Earsplitter and use it here. Then, use the Planetsmasher here to go to The Dumb Side. Exit from the Dumb Side, and you will find yourself in a hexagonal roundabout. Here is a general picture of each boss you have to defeat. Note from Previous Walkthrough Editor: I know some hammers in particular are hard to level up, which if you have a high fishing level. You can electrofish for Napfishes in Sleepy Woods to do so. Otherwise, here are the bosses and strategies to defeat them below. Speedy Hernardez - An extremely fast, bullet-shooting Werewolf. Sparkthrower works best here since they are fast enough to track and damage him. Every time Speedy is damaged, he releases some blue orbs for you to collect, so you never run out of Sparkthrower ammo. Lady von Spatula - You best really have maximum Hammer and Pants upgrades. She is a The Countess with purple bats surrounding her, protecting her with red bullet spam. Otherwise, it is best if you use the Earsplitter to defeat all the enemies at once. Iron Skull - A grey palette-swapped Richie Lich. Has plenty of HP, but can be defeated in one or two ways. The intended strategy is to wait for the Iron Skull to fire its beam, then use the Lightreaver to reflect it back. The second method involves cheesing him by hiding behind him where his beam cannot reach you. If you have enough Hammer Ups and Pants of Power, you can make slow, but sure work of him. Keep in mind some of his fireballs can still reach you, so plan accordingly. Sir Spooky Hauntmore - You will need the Planetsmasher and lots of stamina. Sir Spooky will alternate his vulnerability between the main world and The Dumb Side. His transparency will indicate whether or not you are able to hit him. To further reduce his HP, simply enter the portal from the side you are in and he will be vulnerable again. The Grue - A Mama Spider that can only be damaged in the light. Use the Flamebringer. Rafe Lector - A Stan Glass that can only be harmed by the Bonecrusher's melee attack. Attempting to strike it with any hammer will result in it becoming a hostile, grey hammer. Defeating each boss will net you a Brain, so 6 bosses = 6 Brains. Once you have 100 Brains, go through the passage. Beware of the multiple Mutant Zombies as you go through the passage to Horseradish Hill, where he finally awaits you. Hammers will not defeat the Headless Horseradish, as reducing his HP to 0 will restore his life to 50%. To win the game, simply kite his Simulated Heads (Pumpkins that explode on contact with anything) towards dead trees. Have the Headless Horseradish destroy the trees blocking your way north. You will eventually come across a large cluster of dead trees surrounding the Headless Horseradish's head, which is basically a clump of grass. Have the Headless Horseradish run across the clump to cue the ending credits. Congratulations! You've beaten Sleepless Hollow! Category:Sleepless Hollow